


Walk Through Fire for You

by nataliefwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Protective Harry, Self-Indulgent, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, author doesn't really know how to tag, but is squealing over her babies in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliefwrites/pseuds/nataliefwrites
Summary: When Loki let go and fell into the void, it was with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips, ready to be reunited with his love in his daughter's realm.Years later, when Loki is held captive on the helicarrier, smirk on his lips, waiting for everything to fall into place - who is this green-eyed beauty that stares at him so folornly, and why does his magic react so strongly in the man's presence?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	Walk Through Fire for You

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two of my boys together so much, and honestly, we don't have enough fics of these two, so voila, here i am at two am hehe. anyways its my first time ever posting a fic on ao3 (granted, i have been reading fics for yearsss but ive never really posted before) so im still ultimately unfamiliar with all the workings of things so any pointers would be appreciated!!
> 
> leave anything!! a kudo/comment/constructive criticism is welcomed and im really excited to know what you think!!
> 
> title comes from adore you by harry styles!

_The world was burning around him._

_He was clutching on to the edge of the bridge, pieces of stone breaking off and crumbling, not quite supporting his weight, and he clung on desperately, not quite knowing what he was doing except for an inborn instinct of survival that allowed him to keep his grasp on the bridge._

_A grunt a few feet away from him caught his attention as the straining figure of his brot- of Thor was using Mjolnir to pull himself up, already halfway up on the bridge. Thundering footsteps brought the arrival of Odin, whose gaze swept over the two hanging over the bridge, and without a second’s hesitation, ran over to Thor who was already halfway up on the bridge. Loki felt something burning in the back of his throat, and to his utter horror, the same burning was etching its way up his throat to the back of his eyes, and he fought the urge to start blinking furiously. The same figure bent over his brother glanced over in his direction, filled with an intense emotion that Loki couldn’t quite place, along with something that he was intimately familiar with -_ disappointment.

_Something deep in his heart twisted, and he looked over to Thor who was scrambling over to where he was, half stumbling, half crawling in his haste, desperation etched in his figure - “Brother!” - and Loki smirked half-heartedly, and in the moment their eyes met, Loki knew Thor saw - and understood, albeit reluctantly - what he was about to do, and was about to swing Mjolnir in his direction to fly over in time._

_Loki ignored the tears fighting their way out of his eyes and down his cheek, smirking one last time at his brother, he looked over at Odin who was standing where Thor once was, unmoving and indifferent at Thor’s sudden pleas for help, and Loki clenched his fingers once more, closed his eyes - and let go._

_The fall was blissful and oddly calm in a way he never thought possible, and with peals of lingering laughter and two vibrant eyes brought up to the front of his mind by a sheer will of force, he let a smile grace his lips - the sort that he hasn’t smiled since his death, and opened his arms to the cold yet soothing darkness._

_I’m coming, Haraldr._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a blaze at 2 am i didn't really proofread it to be honest but this pairing?? i love them and honestly if yall have any recs id love to have them bc we don't have enough of these two


End file.
